


Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 101

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [1]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Conlang, Inha, Munja'kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 101 of NBC'sEmerald City. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 101 ofEmerald City.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City (NBC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696288





	Conlang Dialogue: Emerald City, Episode 101

MUNJA’KIN CHILD (MUNJA'KIN)  
Come.

TRANSLATION  
_Hi ‘in._

MUNJA’KIN MOTHER (MUNJA'KIN)  
Get away from her!

TRANSLATION  
_Hi ‘in gaha an lia!_

SPI (MUNJA'KIN)  
Declare yourself!

TRANSLATION  
_Hi kijáhao vu an za’oi!_

SPI (MUNJA'KIN)  
You speak Munja’kin or you don’t speak.

TRANSLATION  
_Hio si’o ki hi Munja’kin lanú inju hio monala._

OJO (MUNJA'KIN)  
Witch.

TRANSLATION  
_Simoa._

JINJUR (INHA)  
Mistress of the North?

TRANSLATION  
_Moavaian iivurat?_

JINJUR (INHA)  
Glinda? Do you have any notion?

TRANSLATION  
_Glinda? Bairatienio sailia kiusheis?_


End file.
